His Arms
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Shiho can't sleep because of her husband. Rate and Review!


**Author's Note: **Another one-shot for our favorite couple! Please leave a review! And, if you have a request plot for a one-shot or chapter for Summer Wave, just leave me a PM or drop it in the review section.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC…though, I really hope so. Teehee :3

* * *

**His Arms**

Shiho sighed as she rolled over in her sleep. As usual, her husband was taking up three quarters of the bed, laying spread eagled on his back. She was left to curl up on the very edge of the bed. She growled softly and attempted to shove him back over to his side. But he was so damned heavy! If only he will allow, she will buy another bed for their room, so she can sleep in peace.

She turned to glare at him, but seeing that he is asleep, it doesn't even have an effect. She lightly punched his arm but to no avail, her husband didn't even stir. Shiho continued with her shoves and pushes until she was finally able to reclaim space on the bed, but as Shinichi rolled away from her, he took the blankets with him!

So now, she was lying on her side, cold and unable to fall asleep! And she had had such a tiring day! Being the head of the doctor of Royal London Hospital, she had two long surgeries that day, and a lot of trivial responsibility that fell on her shoulders, it was no feat. She glanced at her husband again. This was his entire fault! Her tired body was unable to get the rest it needed, and tomorrow was just going to be another busy day!

Though she supposed in all fairness, he probably had a hard day too. He was after all the most sought after detective in London, Japan and probably in some parts of the world too. A flash of pride sparked in Shiho's eyes. Her detective-freak for a husband is somewhat a celebrity in London and Japan. On top of defeating the Organization years back, solving the most difficult cases and to top it all off, he's only 26 years old.

"_I can't believe we're married for almost four years now…"_ A sudden thought entered her mind.

And then of course, there was the matter of their marriage. Different issues occurred when he proposed to her during their Suma Cum Laude speech, yes, their…both of them graduated with that titles on their name. The first issue was had something to do with his fangirls and Shiho's fair share of fanboys, they are not even idols that has signed a contract that they can't be in a relationship. The second issue was that, Kudo Shinichi would no longer be the detective everyone loves because of marriage. Ridiculous, isn't it? Do they even know Kudo Shinichi? If he'll leave anything behind, not one of it is being a detective. However, the most irritable issue that time goes with this headline: _Kudo Shinichi engaged to a murderer; _for some reason even though Shinichi tried hard for Shiho's name not to be mentioned with the Organization, those reporters dug it up. It was the first time Shiho ever doubt their relationship, and that is saying something. Nevertheless, they're just happy that the people around them, those who really mattered was happy for them.

They kind of fought over too on where they should reside after marriage. Shiho was offered a position in Royal London Hospital right after their graduation (and two years after, she was promoted as the head doctor), then Kudo Shinichi wants to be part, of course with the police force in Japan. Shiho doesn't want to pass this opportunity, so by the end of their argument, she suggested to postpone the wedding, while she's in London. She walked out of her very own house, went shopping to clear her mind, by the time she went back, she saw her fiancé standing outside of her house, clearly waiting for her with a piece of paper in his hand.

"_What's that?" She asked, he just grinned at her before handing the paper to her. She looked at him before looking at the paper trusted on her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw it._

_It was a plane ticket…with his name on it…to London…_

_She looked back at his smiling face before uttering, "I would do anything to be close to you, Shiho…"_

So, they are now residing in the heart of London in a high end condominium, happily married.

And Shiho was constantly subject to questions about her famous husband, not that she paid them attention. She wondered why they can't just ask him directly. He's far too approachable than her, anyway. But, maybe because of the image Londoners built around him, the modern day Sherlock Holmes, a high-functioning sociopath that hates the spotlight. If only they knew how much her husband love the attention and he is far from being a sociopath. She lightly smiled at him, brushing his cheeks ever so gently. She leaned over, intending to brush her lips over his, quite unable to resist the –dare she say it – cute look on his face.

But then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and pulled back at the last second.

But really, Shinichi was almost too popular for his own good! Shiho scowled as she remembered the previous week, when the couple had gone on a date; one that Shiho had been looking forward to, since they both had been busy for quite some time. As they were walking through the streets, she had noticed lots of heads – female heads – turning to stare at her tall husband. She was not a jealous person, Shinichi didn't even pay them any attention too, but can't they just ask for a simple day without the attention?

Some of them had the nerve to approach them and engage a conversation with her husband.

She scowled at the memory.

_Needless to say, Shiho was in a horrible mood by the time they reached the restaurant. Shinichi noticed the spike of anger in her naturally calm and void of emotions face, making him smirk slightly._

_"Jealous, are we?" he questioned the expression on her face smugly._

_If possible, Shiho's scowl deepened and she glared at her husband._

_"Hardly... don't even know why those women are all so interested...I mean what's to look at?" she said, her gaze travelling up and down the tall figure next to her, "Geez, I mean, if anything, there's a lot to laugh at. You're so tall and skinny! Not to mention that hair..."_

_And then she could no longer formulate words._

_Her husband had spun her to face him, leaning over slightly so his face was almost level with hers. And she had to remind herself to breathe. Coherent thoughts fled her as his honeyed azure eyes gazed into her own cerulean orbs, communicating intense unspoken feelings. Had she just been questioning his looks? Because now she couldn't seem to stop staring! And then he pulled her just so lovable form flush against him, his lips at her ear. His hot breaths sent thrills down her spine._

_"It's a pity that the only one whose opinion matters to me seems to find me so unattractive." He whispered softly into her ear. And then he pulled back to look at her, and a smug smile formed on his face._

_"But then again, why are you staring?"_

_Before Shiho had a chance to retaliate, his lips were on hers, sending her straight into blissful oblivion. And she clung to the front of his shirt trying to keep herself from collapsing (her legs didn't seem to work anymore)._

_No, she's not a jealous person at all._

Then, of course, there were the random, awkward questions that seemed to follow her wherever she went. From the usual "Does he snore?" to the slightly embarrassing "Boxers or Briefs?".The nurses in the hospital can't just seem to get married couple needs to have privacy. One elderly woman had even asked her if he was a gentle kisser! Shiho had almost fainted at that question, she was in the elderly's room, watching the nurses prepping her for their surgery when she dropped the question at her suddenly before being strolled away to the OR. It seemed that everyone wanted to know about her Sherlock-loving husband.

And when she complained about the incessant questions to Shinichi, he would laugh at her, always making her recount the questions and the answers she gave.

_"So," he laughed after she finished telling him about how she had been mobbed by a group of Junior Interns, begging her to answer their questions. "Tell me ,love, do I snore?"_

_Shiho suppressed the automatic flutter of her heart at his use of the word love. Even after marriage, her husband's few affectionate words had the ability to turn her bones to jello. But of course, seeing that she's Kudo Shiho, she didn't let anyone know it._

_"Yes, you do, and very loudly too."She answered in a very calm manner; which was of course, a lie, as Shinichi slept very quietly._

_"You're lying." He stated, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Shiho flashed him a smirk. "Yea, but those interns didn't know that."_

_And then her scowling husband pounced, pushing her back into the cushions of the sofa, tickling her sides fiercely, sending her into fits of uncontrollable giggles. She hated the day, he discovered she's ticklish. She squirmed under him, trying to control her breathing at attempting to glare at the smirking man hovering over her. Just as she felt tears beginning to spring to her eyes from all the laughter, Shinichi's fingers ceased their motion._

_He gently wiped away the moisture from the corners of her eyes and leaned down to lightly kiss her lips, chuckling slightly when Shiho attempted to follow him as he pulled away._

_"Ne Shiho, want to find out if I wear boxers or briefs?"_

Shiho blushed as she remembered what had happened after that. She glanced over at her husband, who was still asleep, thankfully! Shiho rarely blushed, but when she did, Shinichi never failed to tease her about it.

All of their friends were amazed by their relationship, awed by the deep bond that the couple shared. Everyone was surprised that the two hot heads, which are constantly in each other's throat, arguing about the most intellectual subject there is, were able to have such a happy married life. Shiho had even tried to explain countless times that their almost constant bickering was a part of showing their love for each other, but no one seemed to understand. Her female friends all looked at her with pity when they heard of Shinichi's lack of romance and displays of affection. How was Shiho supposed to explain to them that it was his complete unabashed honesty that she loved? And they are the only couple who will they ever know, who are not naturally sweet and displaying their love to the public. That a simple "I love you" that should be constant saying in a relationship, never failed to bring red tinges on their faces.

Then, just two months ago, when they went back to Japan for a vacation, Ran and the other's decided to have a girl's night out; talking about their boyfriends or soon to be husband, seeing that she's the only married one in their group. And even after surviving high school and college, the question that would be always asked.

"Shiho-kun, what do you love the most about Shinichi?"

Yet she could never seem to put into words that she simply couldn't choose one thing. She loved every single facet of Kudo Shinichi, from his undying love for Sherlock Holmes that really matched his intellectual skills to his determination, his unpredictable sweetness, his special, soft husky voice that he only used with her. And that list could go on forever.

But Shiho supposed that if she absolutely had to choose, then the thing she loved the most about Shinichi, would have to be his eyes. They were, quite literally, the windows to his soul; even when his face says all about what he wants other people to see, all his wife had to do was look into his eyes and she would instantly know his inner thoughts and feelings. At times his azure gaze burned with the intensity of his strongest emotions, and at other times they were pools of warm ocean, embellishing his calm moods.

His beautiful azure orbs were Shiho's strongest weakness. When he held her gaze in his own Shiho felt as if she were in a trance. His intense, unwavering stare never failed to turn her legs to jelly, and make her heart pound rapidly against her rib cage, sending her emotions into an uncontrollable frenzy. When he looked at her, she felt as if she could drown in the love he portrayed in those eyes.

With that thought, Shiho rolled closer to her husband, all previous irritation evaporating as she felt her love for this handsome, vibrant man overwhelm her. Shinichi stirred and his eyes opened to find his wife's violet gaze on him.

"Shiho? Why are you still awake? And why are you so far away?" he asked confusedly, his voice husky from sleep.

She sighed and shook her head at him. "I'm awake because you're hogging all the blankets and taking up all the space." she whispered.

"Sorry" he said contritely. "Here, come here." His arms opened, beckoning her closer, nearer to him. She molded herself into his embrace, her head resting against his muscular chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry I took up all the space…" He stroked her hair softly.

"It's ok, I'm used to your sleeping habits by now." She chuckled slightly, nestling closer to him in response to the attentions on her hair.

Shinichi felt the need to explain himself.

"I only come over to your side because you keep moving away, woman. You know I only ever sleep well when you're in my arms!"

Shiho melted at his words and wrapped her arms tighter around his abdomen. Shinichi chuckled and flinched slightly as she pressed her cold nose against his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you cold." He whispered softly. "Let me make it up to you."

He gently rolled so that he was hovering over her, her back flat on the bed. Shiho's heartbeat increased rapidly as his smoldering gaze traveled up and down her nightgown clothed figure. His hands pinned hers at her sides and he slowly moved his head, gently placing feather light kisses at her temple. His lips travelled down her cheek, to her jaw line, nibbling slightly and Shiho had to restrain a moan. And then his lips moved to the sensitive spot behind her ear and Shiho nearly fainted. Only Shinichi could make her feel this way without even kissing her.

He raised himself to look into her eyes once more, eyes burning with intensity.

"I love you, Shiho." He whispered softly before leaning in and capturing her lips in a breathtaking, heart stopping kiss.

And the small part of Shiho's brain that was still functioning figured that the next time he rolled onto her side, she'd just move closer to him. Because she realized that she always slept better in his arms too.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I can't help but add the Sherlock (TV series) reference in there, find it if you can. And I just did a simple math for their age, if Shinichi was 17 during second year high school, he'll graduate at 18 then add another 4 for University, so that's 22…They got married months after he proposed, so 4 years of marriage when he's 26 years already. Please read and review, minna-san! Hontonii-Arigatou! Komawo-yo!


End file.
